The present invention relates to exercise devices and methods and pertains particularly to an improved apparatus and method for easy, simple and effective abdominal exercises.
Strong abdominal muscles are desirable for health reasons, as well as enhanced appearance. The abdominal muscles help support the spine and help prevent and alleviate certain lower back problems. The sit up exercise is the traditional exercise for strengthening the abdominal muscles. The traditional sit up exercise is carried out by lying flat on a floor with the knees slightly bent and rising to a sitting position using only the abdominal muscles. This form of exercise puts undue strain on the lower back and is difficult for most people to perform. Moreover it is not recommended for people having lower back problems. For this reason, the abdominal crunch is the recommended exercise for most people.
The abdominal crunch is performed by lying flat on the back with knees bent and rolling or curling up to a position wherein the upper back is raised from the floor by flexing the abdominal muscles. This position is held for a few moments and then the abdominal muscles are relaxed to roll back down to a flat position. This is repeated for a prescribed number of times. This procedure can also put a undue strain on the lower back for some people and can possibly result in injury.
There is a need for a safer and effective method and apparatus for performing abdominal exercises.